


The Sun is Lavender

by tenspetal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Seo Changbin, Spirits, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wind spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: The wind is blowing, will you let it take care of you?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Sun is Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Forever supporting the Felix Fairy agenda (:

The sun is Lavender

Felix sat perched on the outcropping of smooth, dark stones. His toes slipping beneath the surface of the glassy pond while his nearly transparent wings fluttered behind him, a smattering of sparkles dusting the ground below. Slightly curled lavender hair rested against his forehead and blew across his face in the whisper of the wind. This place was his own personal hiding spot. His own private sanctum in the middle of the enchanted woods he resided in. 

A larger than average pond sat untouched by man in the middle of the clearing in these woods. It was surrounded on all sides by sleek stones that Felix often found purchase on in order to stare into the watery surface. His image looked back up at him now, being jostled slightly by the ripples from the tips of his feet. A constellation of freckles was spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his lips both unbelievably plush though his top lip was slightly larger. His fairy wings were pale lavender, complimenting his hair, also decorated with thin lines of silver running throughout them. As Felix stared down he couldn’t help but to wonder why his heart had been broken yet again. Another lover had once again deemed him unworthy and had ended their partnership.

He was not ugly to look at. Felix had been told so by most people throughout his life that he was more than attractive. The words enchanting, alluring, and more often than not, cute were used to describe his appearance. Where he often looked cute and soft, his voice was the exact opposite and most of his personality was contradicting too, if he was honest. Maybe that was why he had been dumped. Too big of a contradiction.

Birds could be heard singing their songs, which the wind carried towards Felix who then echoed back his own praises to the forest in a low rumbling hum. The timber of his voice carried over the quiet realm of his hideaway and was stopped only by the sounds of the birds increasing in pitch.

As the breeze picked up slightly and skated across the pond, creasing the water, it ran its metaphorical fingers through Felix’s wings and gathered his sparkling silver dust there to carry it throughout the glade.

Being a fairy definitely gained the favor of the spirit of the wind, but Felix couldn’t help but to think that the spirit always held a soft spot for himself. Comforted by its endless gales in his times of need and supported by its billowing gusts when he needed the extra lift under his wings. Dancing around his face and through his hair, Felix smiled to himself at the thought of the spirit trying to comfort him with its soft, spring breeze.

It had to have been hours of sitting and humming, the toes on his right foot becoming pruned, when Felix finally realized just how long he had been sitting tuning out the world and taking in the peaceful lull of the forest and her creatures.

Going to stand, the wind once again wrapped itself around Felix and tousled his hair before settling itself in a small whirlwind and continuing to wrap its breeze around the boy again and again. He couldn’t help the small giggle that left him at the feeling that couldn’t have been anything other than a hug from the spirit. However, as Felix tried to open his wings to take his way to the sky to get back home, the wind blew harshly against them causing him to stay grounded. Raising his eyebrow in question, the boy outstretched his arm, palm upwards in invitation for an explanation. It was not unheard of for the spirits of the elements to contact other beings that they showed favor towards.

Felix had heard stories of water taking form to carry drowning infants to shore, or fire becoming a rampant lion that stalked its way through the human’s towns seeking revenge; he himself had almost sworn he could hear the wind speaking to him sometimes when he was on the cusp of dreaming. So he supposes the shock he felt when the wind rushed itself forwards and blew through Felix, fanning his hair and wings backwards, only to take the form of a man which then lightly placed his arms around him, was uncalled for.

The spirit draped himself lightly around the fairy’s back and held him close. Felix’s eyes were wide with anticipation and also wonderment. It was nothing short of a miracle and a blessing to be able to see any form of an elemental spirit and he was shocked he had been bestowed such an honor.

“ _Little fairy.”_ The wind spirit called out to him, speaking softly into Felix’s hair where he swears a whisper of a kiss was then placed. Arms slowly unwrapping themselves from the back hug, so that the spirit’s hands could grasp his delicate shoulder’s and turn him to face the element in its solid form.

It had taken on the physical appearance of a man; a very stunning, handsome man. The element’s jaw was strong, his nose straight, and contrasting his lithe movement, was quite muscular. A hand moved from his shoulder to gently caress Felix’s jaw and face, tilting it upwards so the fading light of the setting sun sparkled in his eyes.

“ _Little fairy, who has hurt your heart so?”_ Felix knew the spirit was speaking, but it felt as almost the words were spoken to directly inside of his own mind, the voice low with sorrow peeking through. Blinking the star struck expression he was sure he was currently donning away, he met the wind’s gaze clearly.

“Another has ended his relationship with me today. I… I was left in surprise and wondering why-“ Felix’s eyes darted back and forth between the other’s shimmering black one’s when the spirit reached his thumb from the hand embracing his jaw to caress the plush pucker of his lips tenderly.

“ _How someone could ever hurt one as pure of heart and as full of love and laughter as yourself, I wonder,”_ the spirit continued speaking, running his thumb lightly across Felix’s cheekbone now, where his freckles were the most prominent. “ _The sun itself has even kissed you.”_

Felix knew that his folk often spoke that his freckles were tiny pinpoints where the sun god had bestowed love onto him and showed favoritism, he always thought that they had just been tall tales. Seeing the way the spirit examined them now, with such interest, led him to finally believe the tales. As the moment continued on, suspended in nothing but a calm quiet and a gentle breeze, Felix finally broke the spell.

“What am I to call you, wind spirit?” For once he didn’t feel self conscious breaking the trance of enchantment his looks sometimes put other’s under with his bass voice. He often sung to the wind so he knew that the other knew this of him as well.

“ _I have many names. In this form however, my little fairy, you may call me Changbin.”_

“Changbin.” Felix recited, testing the name out on his lips. The spirit, Changbin, hummed in response finally letting his hand drop to grasp the fairy’s in its hold. Changbin’s finger’s played with Felix’s noting the size difference between the two hands. Fairy hands were always dainty, but Felix’s even more so; the wind, however, had strong, large hands and fingers that he didn’t hesitate to wrap through and grasp.

“ _I have watched you for many moons and suns. You are special to me, but this you know?”_ Changbin obviously knew the answer to the question before he even asked it. A blush colored Felix’s cheeks as he broke eye contact in embarrassment, looking down to the blades of grass dancing in the spirit’s aura.

“Yes, I have always felt your care for me.” Changbin, lightly tipped his head back upwards to lock their eyes once more.

“ _Please let me continue to care for you, little fairy.”_

Felix blinked big eyes at the other trying to puzzle together what the spirit had meant. Where his fingers were placed to tilt the fairy’s head back up, the spirit now lightly grabbed to hold him in place so that their lips could meet.

It was but a whisper of a tender moment, and Felix felt the birds around him begin to sing a single lilting melody in harmony with the winds surrounding the forest. Changbin’s lips did not linger on his own very long, and he felt no lust in the action just pure adoration for the other.

Changbin reached his strong arms underneath Felix’s, to grasp his waist and then they were shooting upwards into the sky to chase the sunset. Wind whipped around their faces and the familiar sensation of flying washed over the fairy, a smile setting on his features. Pure joy was etched into Changbin’s as well when he caught sight of the first genuine smile Felix had shown all day.

Above the glade, the forest, and his secret pond the spirit and fairy sat suspended.

Felix did not have to bat his wings, he only sat in Changbin’s embrace and looked upon the beauty of their forest and of the setting sun. Overcome with emotion, his eyes began to water at the sentiment of the spirits gesture. One of the wind’s hands came up to lightly wipe away the stray tear that had begun to fall down his face.

Changbin moved said hand to lace itself into his wind ruffled hair and closed the short distance to press their lips together once more as the grip on his waist tightened. Reds, yellows, deep blues, and even twilight purple melded together behind them to create the most beautiful sunset Felix had ever seen.

When their lips broke apart, Changbin continued to stroke his hand through the other’s hair in comfort, a gentle smile on his face.

_“Don’t cry little fairy, the sun musn’t weep.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Clé: Levanter ~
> 
> Come hang out with me on twitter @jungwoospetal


End file.
